This Wasn't Supposed to Happen
by H.M.T.H
Summary: Bella is a spy in training sent to protect Edward who is unknown to the threats against him. Protectiong Edward, killing the source of the threats, and keeping her identity a secret becomes much harder when Bella falls for the player.


"I am strong. I am powerful. I pledge to protect the innocent and keep the secrecy of the Protection Program Academy forever." Everyone says the pledge in a synchronized order. "Good morning P.P.A." H.S.A. Conrad voice booms over the loudspeaker. "Thank you, have a good day." I just realize that I haven't paid attention to the announcements. I internally shrug.

"Okay class." S.A. Jonson starts but is rudely interrupted by the phone's shrill ring. Two minutes of quiet mumbling and polite greetings the professor looks at me. "Ms. Swan your requested to the office." I nod, pick up my bag and leave the hacking class room.

I'm most likely going to get another mission. The last one I had was three months ago to protect a three year old girl from a false threat. I walk into the oversized room and go to a computer. I filled out the correct spots: Name- Isabella Swan. Position- Secret Agent In Training(S.A.I.T) Level if in training- 5 I.D. Code- 452642719208. I then put my hand on the computer so it could scan it. "Welcome." The robotic voice states as the door opens.

As soon as I step in the door quickly shuts. Ahead is another door that is locked. I once again type my I.D code into a keyboard and the door in front of me opens. I jump in right before it shuts behind me. "Isabella." Head Secret Agent Conrad greets. I give on nod before sitting down. He doesn't look up from his computer, typing away. Most likely looking up new recruits or any other missions.

"As you assume your being assigned to a case." I just nod my head, again, to confirm. "Well here is a laptop with all the information you will need. You do not need to return to your classes but you may if you like. We hope to see you again soon," He dismisses me. I eagerly leave the office to go to my dorm, where I could safely open the laptop. On my way out I grab the folder next to the computer I was using with my name in big bold letters.

As soon as I get in my cramped single, sky blue room I plop on my bed and open the folder first. Inside on a piece of paper is an address there's also a credit card with a receipt that says no limit, and a plane ticket to Forks, Washington. According to the ticket the plane takes off at eight meaning I have to leave at five, in seven hours.

Before I start packing I want to look at what I'm going to have to do. I opened up the mini laptop with everything I will need.

_Isabella Swan, your assignment is to protect Edward Cullen. His father, Carlisle Cullen is the owner of multi billion dollar hospitals. Several threats have been sent against Edward, who is oblivious of them. Your main job is to protect him, as most cases, but also find the source of the threats and dispose of it while keeping your identity a secret. Below is the people who associate with Edward on a regular basics and a short list of information about them. Get close to all and do whatever it takes to complete this mission successfully. Good luck Agent Swan._

_-Head Secret Agent Conrad _

**Edward Anthony Cullen**

_Age: 16_

_Date of Birth: June 10th__ 1994 _

_Siblings: Mary Alice Cullen, Emmett McCartney Cullen_

_Hobbies: Football, music, Basketball_

_Other: Dating Tanya Denali _

_Schedule: _

_Period 1: English_

_Period 2: Geometry_

_Period 3: Chemistry _

_Period 4: Gym_

_Period 5: Lunch_

_Period 6: Art_

_Period 7: World History_

**Mary Alice Cullen **

_Age: 16_

_Date of Birth: June 10__th__,1994 _

_Twin sister of target, dating Jasper Hale. _

_Hobbies: Shopping, cheerleading_

_Shared classes: English, Gym, Lunch_

**Emmett McCartney Cullen**

_Age: 17_

_Date of Birth: July 23__rd__ 1993_

_Older brother of target, dating Rosalie Hale_

_Hobbies: Football_

_Shared classes: Gym, Lunch_

**Tanya Denali**

_Age:16_

_Date of Birth: December 8__th__ 1994 _

_Dating target_

_Hobbies: Cheerleading_

_Shared classes: Geometry, Gym, Lunch, World History.\_

**Jasper Hale**

_Age: 17_

_Best friend of target; dating target's sister_

_Hobbies: Football_

_Shared classes: Gym, Lunch_

**Rosalie Hale **

_Age: 17 _

_Dating target's brother _

_Hobbies: Cheerleading, shopping_

_Shared classes: Gym, Lunch _

This is going to be one interesting mission.


End file.
